


Secret Girlfriend

by squidmemesinc



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A teensy tiny bit of angst, Anal Sex, But mostly fluff, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidmemesinc/pseuds/squidmemesinc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara Koushi has a secret girlfriend, or something like it. </p><p> </p><p>50% PWP, 50% fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I got a hankering (HANKERING is a horrible word, I am ashamed to have just used it twice) for DaiSuga. This is kind of? Kind of. A sister fic to my other thing, "Not that kind of ace." In that it's supposed to take place in the same universe as it, maybe a bit after.

It’s four o’clock. They should be doing homework, maybe, but it’s Wednesday afternoon and the light is filtering through Koushi’s curtains, illuminating the otherwise dark room in a soft glow.

“Hinata asked me if I had a secret girlfriend today,” Suga says suddenly.

Daichi laughs. “Kageyama asked me the same thing.”

“If you had a secret girlfriend?”

“No, if you did. I guess he thought I’d know. Do you think they planned that?”

“They must have. Maybe they figured one of us would lie, but the other one would tell the truth? I dunno.” He shrugs, the motion muted because his shoulder is pressed so snugly against Daichi’s.

“Who would lie? Me or you?”

Koushi hums in thought and turns on his side, his face just inches from Daichi’s as they lay on Koushi’s tiny twin bed. “Well, it would be rude of you to expose me for having a secret girlfriend.”

“If she was a secret this whole time, why would you tell them now? You must have your reasons for keeping her a secret. Maybe you don’t want Tanaka to get jealous.”

“I guess we’re both liars, then.”

“Little do they know, I do have a secret girlfriend.”

Daichi quirks up an eyebrow and turns on his side as well, facing Koushi. “Oh? What’s her name?”

“I’ll tell you about her.” He rubs his thumb slowly over Daichi’s, a playful expression on his face. “She’s got black hair, brown eyes. She’s taller than me. She has to bend down to kiss me.”

Another laugh. “What’s her name?!”

Koushi bumps his nose against Daichi’s. “It’s ‘Daichi’! And she’s a man! _Shock!_ ” He breaks their hands apart to slap his own cheek in mock surprise.

They both crack up.

It takes them a minute to settle down, but when they do, Koushi threads their fingers together again.

“What are you thinking about?” Daichi asks after a while, picking up the subtle difference in the other’s gentle smile. Something’s not quite right.

“I kind of wish we could tell them, is all.”

He had suspected as much. He presses a kiss to Koushi’s forehead and doesn’t say anything. Daichi wants more than anything to be able to share their relationship with everyone, but his parents aren’t as open about this kind of thing as Koushi’s are. They’ve made it clear on many occasions. He can’t risk them finding out and doing something drastic.

“I’m not pressuring you to, by the way. I was just thinking about how excited they’d get to know they weren’t the only ones.”

“Kou…” A crease forms between Daichi’s eyebrows.

Koushi waves his hand between them, clearing the tiny bit of foulness away. “It’s fine, really. The only people who really need to know are you and me.” He smiles wider, and the near imperceptible hint of trouble is gone from it.

“And Asahi, and Nishinoya, and Yui.”

“Nishinoya _found out_. He cheated.”

“He didn’t cheat, we were just careless.”

“ _You_ were careless.”

Daichi head-butts him gently. “Hey.”

“What? You were. Kissing me in the gym when anyone could have just come back in. And someone did.”

“I couldn’t help it. You just looked so cute.” He sits up abruptly and gives a salute. “It won’t happen again, sir! No more kisses, sir!”

Koushi laughs and wraps his arms around Daichi’s torso. “Noooo! Private, I order you to kiss me. Kiss me right now.”

He allows himself to be disentangled from Daichi, gently pushed back down on the bed. The kiss is soft at first, just a brushing together of their lips. But Koushi reaches up and loops one of his arms around Daichi’s neck, pushing his other hand through his hair, demanding more fierceness. He obliges, slipping his tongue into Koushi’s open mouth, flicking over it, catching his lip with his teeth. Koushi nips at his tongue, smoothing over any sting with his own afterwards.

Daichi tugs down the shoulder of his shirt, enough so any mark he leaves won’t be seen—they’ve learned that the hard way. If something’s visible on your neck, everyone will question it. It’s much easier to hide things under clothes, and no one really pays attention when changing.

Koushi moans when Daichi’s mouth closes over his shoulder, wet and warm. There’s pressure and teeth and all the things he loves. He fists his hands harder in Daichi’s hair and shirt, but it’s not enough. He lifts his leg up and curls it around his thigh as well, joining the lower portions of their body together. He grinds up against him, and the motion is reciprocated, slowly, teasingly almost. Daichi has always been slow and careful with him.

Koushi pulls him back to his mouth after he’s sure the mark has been made, loving the reminder of it imprinted in his skin. It’ll have to last a while until they can do this again. They kiss, and Daichi’s hand moves under his shirt, over his stomach, ghosting across his ribs, nearly tickling, but firm enough that it doesn’t, since he  knows well enough now what kind of pressure Koushi needs. He rocks his hips down, still slow, but firm.

He lets Koushi pull his shirt up, not wanting to break the kiss any more than he does to get it off, but glad when he can get the feeling of Koushi’s hands on him as well. Short nails drag down his back, the pleasant scratch sending a thrill through him.

“Whose turn is it?” Koushi murmurs against his lips, kissing the corner of his mouth, eyes turned down. He’s got his hand hooked in the front of Daichi’s jeans, almost as if he forgot what he was doing with it.

“It doesn’t make a difference to me,” Daichi answers breathlessly.

Koushi pulls back, popping the button of Daichi’s jeans with his thumb. “My turn, then.”

There’s a bit of shuffling as they change positions. More shuffling as they both get free of their pants, and even more as Koushi searches through his nearby desk drawer for lubricant and condoms. He slicks up his fingers and Daichi readily parts his legs, hissing slightly only at the cold of the penetration.

Koushi moves his hand and kisses a line from Daichi’s hip to his erection before taking the tip carefully into his mouth. He sucks and immediately earns a moan as a response, calloused fingers in his hair. He moves down on Daichi’s cock, and swallows once he’s taken in as much as he can. The fingers in his hair tighten. He slips another finger in, curling them up to that special spot.

“Kou! Jeez… Ahh…”

He hums in response, moving his head up and down lazily, but maintaining a steady pressure with his mouth for a minute or so.

“You’re— _Ah!_ —too good at this…”

Koushi pulls off him and licks a stripe up the underside of his cock. “High praise, coming from you.” He adds a third finger and focuses his attention on Daichi’s hip, wanting to give him a bruise matching the one on his shoulder.

Daichi chuckles and brushes hair away from Koushi’s forehead.

Koushi finally pulls back, searching for a moment for the condom that got lost under them. He puts it on with practiced hands and a little lube, then lines up and begins to push in. There’s no pain anymore, for either of them, unlike the first few times they did this when they had no idea what they were doing.

He knows, still, to wait a moment and let Daichi adjust. When he’s ready, he pulls Koushi down so he can kiss him as he thrusts steadily into him. His hand goes between them so he can stroke himself, while Koushi’s are both occupied with supporting himself. They kiss again, tongues caressing each other between pants and moans. They know how to go slow enough to make it last as long as possible, but not so slow as to lose the passion. Koushi matches his thrusts to the pace they’ve set in the past, angling at the best spot when Daichi starts panting his name and moving his hand faster.

They come together, a rare enough occurrence, with Koushi’s forehead planted firmly in Daichi’s neck and Daichi bunching up the fabric of Koushi’s shirt around his armpits. After they’ve ridden it out, and the condom has been discarded, Koushi pulls it off and tosses it with the rest of their clothes. They lay sandwiched next to each other, panting and covered in a thin layer of sweat, but perfectly content.

Daichi is so much better than a secret girlfriend, Koushi thinks. Daichi shares the sentiment.

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me because I haven't written anything other than blow jobs in over One Million Years /o\ And when I did I was in high school and I didn't know how any kind of sex worked.


End file.
